Un Amor Como El Nuestro
by alessaCullen2314
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde que fueron concebidos...pero las fatalidades del destino logran separarlos. Después de 10 años logran reencontrarse e intentar crear el amor de nuevo... ¿Podrá Edward volver a confíar en Bella? ¿Podrá Bella sobrevivir a los fantasmas del pasado?
1. PREFACIO

_**PREFACIO**_

_En uno de esos sueños de los cuáles uno no quiere despertar, hallé lo que siempre quise…_

_Un príncipe azul… una familia… un hogar._

_Pero al despertar… no hay nada de eso aquí…_

_Porque todo lo perdí por ser joven e inmadura como muchos perdimos cosas valiosas alguna vez._

_Pero después de tiempo ese sueño se presenta en la vida real y me permite arreglar los errores del pasado… _

_claro que para hacerlos debo perder muchas cosas…_

_Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ser feliz una vez más en tu vida…_

_¿Buscarías esa felicidad a costa de todo y todos?_

_¿Serías capaz de destruir una amistad y un amor por lograr el tuyo?_

_No sé si tú lo harías._

_Pero yo soy capaz…_

_Porque él fue, es y será todo…_

_Ahora y siempre._


	2. UN REGRESO DESEADO

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**UN REGRESO DESEADO**_

Viernes. Sí, hoy es viernes. Viernes trece. Odio estos días ¿Por qué? Por la única razón de que los once y trece siempre me van mal. Tengo veintitrés años y aún tengo mala suerte al caminar o bajar escaleras. Por suerte tengo mi salvador, mi ayudante, mi jefe, el amor de mi vida…..Edward Cullen.

Alto, ojos verdes brillantes, cabello broncíneo alborotado y dueño de la sonrisa y cuerpo más sexy del mundo. Es el jefe más dulce y sexy de toda la oficina a sus veinticinco años. Todas las chicas mueren por él, incluida yo, su secretaria, Isabella Swan, que aunque no soy una modelo, me defiendo muy bien con mi proporcionado cuerpo esbelto y mi largo cabello que cae en ondas hasta mi cintura. Aunque lo que a mí más me gusta de mi físico son mis ojos de un profundo color marrón.

Yo conocía a Edward de casi toda mi vida, nuestras familias eran muy unidas desde mucho antes que naciéramos y eso nos unió aún más cuando crecimos. Conocía a su hermana Alice, la loca-compras; a su madre Esme, la mujer más dulce del mundo y a Carlisle, su papá, el hombre más paciente de todos. Ambos Alice y Edward eran gemelos y los mejores hermanos del mundo.

Alice es mi mejor amiga y mi ex cuñada. Sí, ella estuvo con mi hermano, Emmett Swan, por unos dos años, el mismo tiempo que yo estuve con su hermano Edward.

Si hubiéramos continuado con la relación hoy hubieran sido nueve años de aniversario.

—Sr. Cullen — le susurré al entrar a su oficina — tiene unas cuantas reuniones a las…

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así? — Me interrumpió parándose y acercándose a mí — Bella, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me llames por mi nombre?

—Sabes que lo haría, pero las jefas y las otras secretarias se molestarían y…

—Y ¿qué? Eso no me importa, así que ahora soy…

—Edward— susurré sonriéndole.

—Muy bien— sonrió— ¿qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

—Que tienes dos reuniones el día martes con los representantes de la junta sobre los nuevos casos que debes representar.

—De acuerdo, me lo recuerdas el lunes y el mismo martes me haces recodar temprano ¿sí?

—Por supuesto… Oh, no te olvides que tienes una cita con Tanya por la noche.

— ¿Cita? ¿Hoy?

—Felicitaciones… siete años ¿no?

— ¡Ah sí! —Dijo —Gracias por acordarte…sí, ya son siete años.

— Guau, esto es extraño, tú jamás olvidas un aniversario.

—Bueno hay fechas que jamás olvido, cómo nuestro aniversario, hoy hubieran sido…

— Nueve años— le dije — hoy hubiéramos cumplido nueve años.

— ¿Feliz Aniversario?— susurró como pregunta.

—Feliz Aniversario— le respondí sonriendo tristemente.

Me acerqué y lo abracé. Edward me sostuvo en sus brazos en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que el mismo habló.

—Te extraño tanto.

—Siempre nos vemos— le dije riendo para tratar de mantener los sentimientos bajo control.

—Lo sé, pero extraño a mi mejor amiga, veo a mi secretaria pero también necesito a mi mejor amiga.

Me zafé de su abrazo, cogí su rostro y lo miré a los ojos.

— A pesar de todo… de todo lo que suceda, siempre estaré allí. Así sean las tres de la mañana…o que sea el fin del mundo. Podría tener al hombre más perfecto del mundo desnudo y bañado en chocolate frente a mí y no importaría. Tú me buscas y yo estoy allí… jamás los dudes.

— ¿"Hombre perfecto", desnudo y en chocolate? Bella sabes que…

—Tranquilo, era una broma— dije abrazándolo por la cintura.

— No me gusta que te bromees así — Dijo separándome de él y mirándome fijamente a los ojos— Yo puedo jugarme así porque soy un hombre pero tú eres una mujer muy hermosa, bella, sexy y eres mi mejor amiga…no me gusta escuchar que esas cosas salgan de tus labios.

—Lo siento… ¿Crees que soy muy hermosa y bella? — le pregunté.

— ¿Me sigues queriendo?—contraatacó

—No es justo— le dije —Si tú respondes yo respondo.

—De acuerdo… Sí, sí creo que eres la mujer más hermosa, bella, ardiente y sexy de todo el mundo…porque ante mis ojos no hay otra mujer que se compare contigo.

—Por supuesto— le dije riendo — ¿Por qué piensas eso de mí?

— Porque es cierto.

— Pero tú estás con Tanya.

—Bueno, el hecho de que tenga pareja no significa que no pueda ver a otras mujeres.

— Edward— le dije.

— Ya, ya, ya— levantó las manos en señal de rendición— lo digo porque es cierto, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será. Siempre serás la primera y única mujer a la cual he visto, veo y veré de ese modo. Siempre serás la mujer más hermosa del mundo antes mis ojos.

— Gracias — susurré.

— Sólo digo lo que siento, ahora te toca tu respuesta.

— Eh…pues yo— tartamudeé—tus llamadas…

— Bella, no seas graciosa, responde.

— Bueno… Sí — le confesé— Todavía te sigo queriendo, nunca dejé de hacerlo. Pero eso no logra cambiar las cosas, ¿no? Tu cumples hoy siete años de noviazgo con Tanya cuando nosotros también hubiéramos cumplido nueve años, pero eso ya no importa…te quiero…pero como un amigo.

—A eso no me refiero— susurró con ojos tristes—me refiero al hecho de si todavía me quieres como antes, olvídate del hecho de que yo estoy con Tanya, quiero saber si todavía me quieres.

— Olvidando ese hecho— suspiré— Edward… ¿de que serviría que te lo diga?— me sinceré— Tan solo para lastimarte a ti, a Tanya y a mí.

—Quiero saberlo.

—Yo… si — le dije la verdad ¿Para qué engañarme? — Sí, siempre, desde siempre y para siempre te quiero y quiero que esto no cambie nada ¿está bien? No quiero que por lo que te acabo de decir cambies las cosas ¿me entendiste?

— Pero… —susurró.

— Edward por favor…

— No te quiero volver a herir— confesó — no quiero volver a lastimarte… no a ti.

— Jamás me lastimaste, — le aseguré — la que te lastimó fui yo. Yo culminé la etapa más dulce y linda de mi vida por tu bien. Yo soy la que tiene que aceptar las consecuencias, no tú.

— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó en un tono desesperado — ¿Por qué?

— Me tengo que ir, me esperan un montón de papeles… es mejor dejarlo así ¿sí? — le susurré retirándome de su oficina.

— ¡Bella!— me gritó antes de salir— ¿Que te parece si mejor me lo dices el Lunes a las ocho en "La Bella Italia"?

— Edward yo no creo que…

— ¿Por favor? — me pidió poniendo la carita de perrito abandonado que ponía Alice cuando quería que hiciera algo.

— Esa cara solo le queda a tu hermana y no a ti…— no me pude resistir ante su mirada suplicante— De acuerdo, lunes a las ocho en "La Bella Italia" y mas tarde te aviso cuando llegue Tanya.

— Si por favor y…Te quiero B.

—Y yo a ti E.

Salí de su oficina y me senté en mi escritorio. Tenía millones de cosas por hacer y billones más por pensar.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, una joven muy altanera, con un vestido muy corto y pegado, de cabellos rojizos y ojos asquerosamente azules se me acercó.

— ¿Le podrías decir a Edward que llegué hace media hora? ¡Que se digne a aparecer! ¡Dios! ¡Hace frío abajo! ¡Qué inconsciente es él!— me susurró Tanya formalmente y molesta. Hablaba formalmente cuando venía a ver a Edward porque nadie sabía que nos conocíamos, pero siempre me hablaba molesta cuando estábamos fuera.

— Un momento señorita Denali por favor el Señor Cullen está ocupado con una llamada muy importante en estos momentos.

— ¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa un carajo lo que él esté haciendo? ¡Caray soy su prometida y quiero hablar con él ya!

Prometida… su Prometida….Esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza todo el tiempo mientras entraba a su oficina y lo llamaba y claro las lágrimas también afloraron al abrir la puerta.

— Pasa— respondió cuándo toqué su puerta.

— Tanya está afuera— le dije con cólera y con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas— dice que ya vayas que está molesta, lleva más de media hora esperándote.

— Ok ya voy pero…oye, Bella, Bella, Bella…. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿Por qué la princesa llora?

— La razón por la que me preguntaste si aún te quería…. ¿era para saber si rompías tu compromiso con Tanya?

— ¿Compromiso? ¿Cuál compromiso? Bella, cielo, yo no estoy comprometido…. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

— Tanya llegó gritándomelo ¿Cómo pudiste ocultármelo?

— Pues te digo que Tanya está loca, mucho más de lo que yo creía. No me voy a casar con ella. Sé que todos dicen que necesito sentar cabeza pero no está en mis planes, no es _"La indicada" _Y no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por cualquier estupidez que Tanya te diga Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer tú le crees algo más a Tanya Denali y yo…

— Está bien— le dije—no lo haré, ahora sal, te está esperando y no deseo verla.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Sí Edward lo prometo— me detuve antes de irme— son las ocho quería saber si ¿ya me puedo ir?

— Espérame que yo te llevo — se ofreció caminando a la puerta.

— ¿Qué? Oye, ¿estás loco? En estos instantes tienes una cita y…

—Dije que me esperes que yo te llevaré.

— ¿Y Tanya? — pregunté.

— Yo me las arreglo con ella.

— Gracias— le dije abrazándolo.

—Siempre que me necesites…

Todo iba muy pero que muy bien, hasta que alcé mi rostro. Su mirada se trabó con la mía y empezó a bajar su rostro para poder besarme. Había ansiado ese beso por unos siete años pero en esos momentos no se podía, aunque lo deseaba más que a nada. Pero antes de que lograra hacer algo, su boca rozó mi labio superior y mi cabeza se desconectó de mi cuerpo.

Y lo besé…..lo besé como jamás lo había besado ya que ahora no éramos unos bebés y nuestros deseos eran diferentes a los del pasado. Sus brazos se deslizaron a mi cintura y yo anudé los míos a sus cabellos broncíneos. Él aumentó el agarre en mi cintura y nos pegamos tanto que el beso aumentó su intensidad. El deseo me invadía completamente pero también la preocupación ya que Tanya podía entrar y encontrar a Edward en una no tan linda escena para ella.

Al parecer Edward no se preocupó por eso ya que solo se ocupó en mantenerme fuerte en su pecho y en no dejar de besarme. Después de un muy buen rato el beso fue relajándose y Edward fue separándonos poco a poco hasta que nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente.

—Iré a hablar con Tanya, será mejor que me esperes ya lista ¿sí?

—Pero…

—Ya vuelvo…. Apúrate— me sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios para luego retirarse.

Me quedé estática un momento y luego me encaminé a mi pequeña oficina que me fue asignada por Edward apenas llegué a trabajar para él.

Me fui al baño y luego regresé a mi oficina— que estaba ubicada frente a la de Edward. Podía ver al frente que Edward y Tanya estaban discutiendo y ella estaba tan enojada que le tiró una cachetada y se fue. Edward se movió, apagó la luz de su oficina y se acercó a la mía.

— ¿Lista Bells?— me preguntó alzando las cejas, sabedor que ese gesto lo hacía verse endemoniadamente sexy y que a mí me encantaba.

—No hagas eso — le dije avanzando hacia él.

— ¿Qué cosa?— me preguntó haciéndose el ingenuo mientras esperábamos el elevador.

—Edward— le recriminé.

— Oh si lo de las cejas ¿te sigo pareciendo "endemoniadamente sexy" todavía?

— Que chistoso— le respondí— Sí, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

— Han pasado siete años y aún le parezco sexy— habló como si se lo comentara a alguien más.

— Toda la vida — susurré saliendo del elevador.

—Que bueno porque yo pienso lo mismo.

Me quedé pasmada en el lobby. Él jamás había dicho eso. Bueno, no en el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos que yo recordara. No pasaba más de un "te quiero", un beso de vez en cuando y un "te amo" cuando cumplimos un año. Esto era muy raro…

— ¿Te sientes bien Bella? —me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Sí….estoy bien….vámonos.

— ¿Segura?

— Si vamos.

Me cogió la mano y caminamos juntos hasta llegar a su Nuevo y Exclusivo Volvo Plateado. Carlisle, su padre, le había obsequiado otro por su cumpleaños número dieciocho, pero ya habían pasado años. Alice me comentó que Edward tuvo que venderlo porque ya no servía. Según ella él lloró ese auto un día entero. Le recordaba a su papá.

Me abrió la puerta y luego se subió él. Todo el camino a mi casa fue en completo silencio, hasta que llegamos a mi departamento. Bajó él primero y luego me abrió la puerta a mí.

— Llegó a casa Madame (1) —dijo sonriendo.

—Merci (2) — le respondí en francés ya que ambos sabíamos un poco de ese idioma.

—Pas de quoi (3) — me respondió— ¿Puedo venir mañana?

—Mañana ¿Para qué?

— Para ver a tu hermano y a ti.

—Claro, no hay problema… si es que no te molesta la melosidad de Em y Rose últimamente no se separan.

— Sí, sé a qué te refieres, Alice y Jazz pasan casi todos los días juntos—hizo un sonido de asco— ¡Es asqueroso!

—Exagerado— reí y lo miré a sus ojos verdes— de acuerdo, pero dame tiempo para arreglar la casa ¿sí?

—Todo el que necesites—susurró y se acercó para besarme.

Deslizó sus brazos a mi cintura y me pegó a él por segunda vez.

¿Qué propósito tenía resistirme si era lo que más deseaba?

Hice caso omiso al cargo de conciencia y le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad. Nos quedamos pegados un buen rato hasta que fuimos terminando el beso poco a poco. Pegó a su frente a la mía y nos quedamos así mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban.

—Te quiero — susurró después de un rato— te quiero mucho Bella y lo sabes.

— Lo sé, yo también te quiero— le respondí — pero no me gusta esta situación de que… me beses estando con otra persona, no digo que Tanya me caiga bien porque jamás fue así y yo te lo dije y tampoco niego que no extraño tus besos porque si es así pero…

— ¿Extrañas mis besos?— preguntó sonriendo.

— No te escapes del tema pero sí— confesé sonrojándome— sí, extrañé tus besos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver aquí. Estamos hablando de que yo no soy "la otra" no lo he sido, no los soy, ni lo seré, te querré demasiado y lo acepto pero no seré…

— ¡Oye!— su voz sonaba molesta— ¡tú no eres ninguna otra!—me habló con voz seria y firme— Grábatelo, ¿Sí? No eres ninguna otra.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

— No te preocupes por eso ahora. Será mejor que entres antes de que Emmett baje y me mate, le mandas mi saludos—me soltó.

—Está bien, le diré que le mandas saludos si tú le mandas los míos a Alice.

—De acuerdo mi amor le diré que le mandas saludos— susurró y ambos nos quedamos callados por el uso de esa palabra tan significativa.

—Voy a entrar—le dije rompiendo el silencio incomodo que nos embargaba.

—Sí, entra, nos vemos mañana – susurró mientras me jalaba por la cintura de regreso a sus brazos – espera.

— ¿Quién te entiende? —Le dije riendo —me dices que me vaya y cuando me voy no me dejas ir… decídete.

—Falta que me despida — susurró y me besó otra vez—Ya ahora si puedes irte—dijo dándome un casto beso.

—Oh es una lástima porque yo no quiero irme—le susurré pegándome más a él.

—Chistosita— empezó a reír— De veras mi amor sube antes de que Emmett se moleste.

—Me encanta que me digas así — le confesé pegando mi frente en su mentón.

— Lo sé, mañana te veré —me dio un beso en la frente.

—Está bien, descansa.

— Tú también…te quiero— susurró mientras entraba al lobby.

—Yo más — le respondí sonriendo.

Me despedí con una mano y entré al elevador, sintiendo ese gran tornado de sensaciones y sentimientos que no habían desaparecido en todo este tiempo que él y yo habíamos estados separados, si no, que se habían hecho más fuertes.

Pero… ¿habría oportunidad para nosotros?

* * *

Hola chicas! Bienvenidas a mi historia :3 Trataré de actualizar cada semana,pero como mis bettas viven en otro país...pues se me hace difícil u.u

Habrán pequeñas cositas que serán de otros idiomas,las cuales traduciré :) Otras cosas que me pasan a mí y las plasmé en Bella :) Espero no les moleste ;)

Se aceptan los tomates en los reviews u.u

Nos leemos pronto!

Ale*

(1) Señora en Francés

(2) Gracias en Francés

(3) De nada en Francés


End file.
